1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus and a vehicle control system for performing predetermined control on the basis of information relating to another vehicle traveling near a host vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle control system (vehicle control apparatus) of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 63-098706 (JP-A-63-098706), for example. JP-A-63-098706 discloses a technique for controlling a vehicle interval between at least two vehicles by performing inter-vehicle communication between the vehicles.
Incidentally, in a case where information relating to traveling vehicles is exchanged between the vehicles through communication and predetermined control (the vehicle interval control described in JP-A-63-098706; for example) is performed on the basis of received information relating to the other vehicle, it may be impossible, depending on the type the control, to execute the control appropriately if the accuracy of the information is low, for example.